Shadow of the Hybrid!
by Phantom Plasma Dragon
Summary: It's the afternoon of the true genin exams and Naruto has been left tied to a post by his so called team. As you can imagine that stirs up some bad memories and Naruto begins to change. The question that remains is it for the better or worse. AU and some non-canon things.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A blonde haired boy of 13 years of age could be seen tied to a wooden post. This boy had an angry scowl on his face, because he had been tied to this post for 8 hours, and no one had come looking for him. His blue eyes held angry tears in them, and his whiskered cheeks had streaks from said tears. This boy was dressed in a orange and blue jumpsuit, that almost made him glow in the night. This boy is Uzumaki Naruto and he had been here since his so called team passed the true genin exams. His sensei and teammates had left to go do their own things leaving him tied to the fucking post. This pissed him off beyond anything he had ever felt before. He hated being treated like this, it was always him, ignored and isolated. Abandoned by the village he was supposed to call home. He had been fine with it when he didn't know the reason, because he had just figured they hated him for his pranks. No these fucking bastards hated him for something way beyond his control and that happened 13 almost 14 years ago. The Kyuubi attack 13 years ago, and the day the Yodaime fucking screwed him over. He used to look at said man like he was a hero, but now he hated the man, and even hearing his name made his blood boil.

He feeling something falling on his head looked up and spotting storm clouds scowled deeper and said "Great just my luck. It decides to storm tonight." He wondering if it could get any worse, blinked when thunder roared above him. This made him frown and say "I fucking hate my team and life."

He then closing his eyes started to try and calm down. It worked a little well as he was soon in his mindscape. He growled landing face first into sewer water. He standing up wiped the grime off of his face, and looked around. Spotting some pipes he followed them until he came across a split. He looking down the first one could feel dark hatred filled power emanating from this way. He guesses this way lead to the Kyuubi. He looking down the second one could feel pure power flowing from this one, and it wasn't just one power neither, it was three power sources. He deciding to go down this path, blinked finding himself in a room with a fireplace. He then hearing someone with a powerful and smooth voice telling him to sit down. Turned his head to the source of the voice. He blinked spotting a man appearing to be in his early to mid 20's with slicked back brown hair, a thin brown beard, and dark black eyes. This man was dressed in a dark grey shirt with no collar and nothing in the front. He had on a pair of blue jeans, that were dark and looked to be stained with blood. He had on a pair of black shoes that looked to be soaked in blood. Naruto feeling another power, turned his head a little and blinked spotting a pair of floating grey ringed eyes. He ignoring that turned to the last source of power and blinked spotting what was a hedgehog. It had black fur with a tuff of white fur on it's chest. In it's quills you could find red streaks. It had white gloves on, with golden bands around said gloves. Its eyes were a mixture of red and black. The last thing noticeable about the hedgehog was the white shoes it was wearing, oh and the seven emeralds around it. Naruto shaking his head took the only open seat.

The only man in the room smiled at this and said "Good. Now let me explain to you who and what we are. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson and I am what is known as the a Hybrid. I am a fusion between a vampire and a werewolf. I was once just a normal boy, well maybe werewolf, until my youngest sibling was killed by a wolf. My mother and father being enraged about this transformed my family into the original vampires. I of course didn't know that I was half wolf until I killed a human for the first time and triggered my transformation. My dear mother feeling as I was an abomination against nature and wanting to appease my dear father sealed away my powers, and I was forced to render her useless. I and my siblings lived for centuries with me looking for a way to undo what my dear mother had done to me. I found a way and did it. I soon had a little girl, but died protecting her from an aunt I never knew I had. This is all from a different dimension, but the god there owed the god here a favor and sent me here for some reason."

Naruto nodding at this turned to the floating pair of eyes. Naruto's eyes widened when the eyes showed him that they were the eyes of the mythical sage of six paths, awakening once again inside of someone in the hopes of changing the world for the good. He nodding turned the hedgehog. It then said "My name is Shadow and I'm a genetically engineered Hedgehog with speed capable of making others look like snails. I also have something called Chaos Control that allows me to control the energy of chaos. I am immune to all diseases and do not age. The seven emeralds you see around me are the Chaos emeralds that allow the users to harness great power. Like Niklaus I am from a different dimension."

Naruto hearing this asked "Okay I get the eyes, but why are the hell are you two here, and how did you get inside of my mind?"

All beings blinked when a voice said "That would be my doing."

All eyes turned to door that had been shut but was wide open. Standing in the frame was a woman with long flowing silver hair, deep purple eyes, and pale skin. Hanging in her pointed ears were earrings shape like the half moon. She was dressed in a purple kimono with the images of the moon shining over a lake on it. On the left breast of said kimono was the kanji Moon Goddess. She looked like she had all of the right curves in all of the right places. Naruto looking at her asked "Who are you and how did you get into my mind?"

The woman sighing said "I hoped it would be obvious with all of the moon gear I'm wearing and the kanji but I guess I'm wrong. I am Tsukuyomi the goddess of the moon."

Naruto hearing this blinked and asked "Okay now that's cleared up how did you get in my mind, and why are you in my mind.?"

Tsukuyomi sitting in the fifth and final chair said "I am in your mind because I am a goddess no mortal's mind now matter how powerful can block the powers of a goddess. As to why, well it's my duty."

Naruto blinked hearing this, not noticing how the eyes somehow nodded to her along with Shadow. Klaus on the other hand was shaking his head at what this meant. Naruto asked "What exactly do you mean it's your duty?"

She was about to answer when Klaus said "Kid she's trying to tell you that she's your mum."

Naruto blinked hearing this and Tsukuyomi glared at Klaus. She shaking her head said "Niklaus is correct. An incarnation of mine did give birth to you and died as your mother."

Naruto hearing this growled much like Klaus would and asked "Why are you here?"

Tsukuyomi ignoring his growling said "I'm awakening the Rinnegan in you, along with giving you all of Klaus experience, memories and turning you into a hybrid. The first hybrid this world has even seen. You will also be gaining the speed and power of Shadow."

Naruto growling asked "Why are you doing this?"

She said "Because it's my duty."

Naruto growled even louder hearing this and said "The only reason you're doing this is because of guilt."

She hearing this shook her head and said "No I'm doing it because I love you and I'm your mother."

Naruto actually snarling said "Bullshit! If you loved me you would've come a long time ago not now."

Tsukuyomi said "I do love you."

Naruto now baring his fangs and having slitted blood red eyes said "You stop lying to me right now, or so help me Kami I will march out this door, walk to the seal keeping that fleabag back and rip it wide open."

Tsukuyomi hearing this said "You'd die if you did that and I do love you. That's why I'm giving you these powers."

Naruto shooting up from his seat was literally foaming at the mouth as he roared "You can take these powers and shove them. I didn't need them when I was little and I don't need them now."

Tsukuyomi said "You need to calm down son."

Naruto then roared "DON'T YOU DARE!"

She standing up was looking him dead in the eyes asked "Don't I dare what? Call you what you are?"

She with tears flowing from her eyes and down her face said "You are my son, nothing is ever going to change that. You are the child of the goddess of the moon"

Naruto with his nails digging into his fist, and a snarl on his face said "I am not your son and I refuse to be your son."

Tsukuyomi growling said "You are my son."

He growling screamed "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER. A MOTHER IS SUPPOSED TO LOVE AND PROTECT THEIR CHILD. NOT ABANDON THEM FOR NEARLY 14 YEARS AND SHOW UP TRYING TO CLAIM THEIR CHILD."

Tsukuyomi with tears now freely flowing down her face and hitting the floor said "I'm so sorry son. Please let me make it up to you."

Naruto shaking his head let all emotion fade from his face as he said "It's too little too late for you to try and fix this."

He then went to walk out, when Shadow asked "What did Ayame-san tell you when you were 3 and starving?"

Naruto closing his eyes said "Your mother loved you so much Naruto-kun. I should now she watched me when I was younger. She was so pretty and would eat ramen just like you would. I know she's not alive because she'd be making the stupid people of this village pay for harming a hair on her precious baby boy's head."

The eyes then somehow asked him "What did your Jiji tell you to do when the villagers killed that cat you had been playing with?"

Naruto sighing opened his eyes said "Forgive them for they are blinded by hatred and ignorance. Do not hold grudges Naruto-kun because it is grudges that starts wars and destroys families."

Klaus hearing this asked "What did the four anbu who used to guard you tell you?"

Naruto now staring at the darkness with tears in his eyes said "Never forget what they do to you, and remember that if our sensei were alive she'd be skinning the fools alive. Store it all up, build up walls around yourself and never let them get to you."

He smiling said "That is what Wolf and Raven said to me."

He then said "Stop listening to them, they're just fools who can't see the ramen for the bowl. Don't hate them, as that is what they want. Give them smiles, even if you have no teeth. If your mom was here she'd be punching their teeth down their throats with a happy smile on her face. She loved you that much."

He looking as the darkness in his mind was receding said "Snake and Cat said that to me."

He looking at the sewer water said "You're forgetting the most important thing anyone ever said to me." He smiling as the dark water cleared and showed Mikoto Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha saying "Your mom was more then most people thought. I know that she's trying to push her way back to you wherever she is. Trust me when she does reach you she's gonna have presents for all of the birthdays she's missed and knowing her is gonna cry at how big her baby has gotten."

It then showed Itachi standing in his window covered in blood. Itachi smiling at him said "I just slaughtered my clan Naruto-kun, yes including Kaa-chan. The reason I did this was so I could protect you Naruto-kun, my clan wanted to make you into their weapon and overthrow the Hokage. Except for mother that is, she was only going along with the plan so that she could finally take you in without the stupid civilian council sticking their noses in it. I'm leaving the village Naruto-kun to join a group of dangerous people, so that I can once again protect you from the inside."

Itachi poking Naruto in the forehead said "Lookout for the red dawn Naruto-kun and grow strong like your mother would want you too."

The memory then faded. He turning to Tsukuyomi who was looking at him with hope, sighed and asked "If you love me tell me why do I love the rain so much?"

Tsukuyomi with a happy smile and snot running down her nose said "You love the rain so much, because it's always silent when it rains. It calms you down, soothes you. You don't like thunder though as it reminds you of explosions, fireworks and those horrible festivals. You don't like lightning either as it is the most deadly element in the world and you were almost struck by lightning once when a villager drove a lightning rod into you."

She then scowling said "I've never been so glad for your aunt in my life. She's the reason it rains when you're upset you know. She has been watching you since you were born and adores you."

Naruto blinked hearing this and suddenly remembered that Tsukuyomi was part of a trio of goddesses. Tsukuyomi then said "Your other aunt is the reason I was able to escape the clutches of the underworld. She sent a solar flare at the doors and allowed my incarnation to rejoin with the rest of me. It's safe to say she adores you also."

Naruto blinked at this. He then figured out that she must have been stuck in death or limbo, and had been trying to get free so she could join the rest of her body. Naruto asked "How long ago did this happen?"

Tsukuyomi smiling said "An hour ago."

Naruto hearing this instantly let go of all his anger at his mom, because she was stuck in the underworld and when she finally got free instantly came to him. He realizing this, shook his head and hugged his mom. He rubbing his head into the upper part of her kimono said "I'm sorry for getting upset mom."

She crying tears of joys as she was getting her first hug from her baby, hugged him back and said "It's okay baby." The pair then hugged for a while

A little while later Naruto was sitting in his chair with Tsukuyomi sitting in the chair across from him explaining him his new powers, his new eyes, and other things. Naruto shaking his head said "So the Yodaime is my dad?"

She blinking nodded. Naruto nodding said "Good more reason to hate the guy, anyway go on."

She blinking continued on and said "Your godmother is Senju Tsunade, I really don't know why she's not taking care of you, but I'll find out. Your godfather on the other hand is the toad sannin and super pervert Jiraiya. Baby I don't want you going anywhere near him, because he'll try to corrupt you and my baby is not becoming a pervert."

Naruto blinking asked "Does Jiraiya have long white hair, black eyes and have a weird headband on his forehead?"

She nodded. Naruto said "I already met the guy and he tried to get me to read that stupid smut he dares call literature. I kicked him in the balls, ran to some Kunoichi and pretended to act like a terrified victim escaping from their attacker. I cried to them and said that he tried to get me to do the things inside of the orange book with him."

He smirking said "Best hour of my life."

His mom smiling at this said "That's my baby. Now then let's talk choice in clothing."

Naruto groaned at this and asked "Are you going to train me or what?"

She nodding said "Yes but after we work on your clothing choice."

Naruto groaning again finally understood why Shikamaru hated spending time with Yoshino. He quickly thought " _Troublesome mothers._ "

He then blinked and face palmed. His mom spotting this asked "Why are you face palming?"

He said "I just said the word Troublesome and used it as an adjective."

She titling her head asked "How so?"

Naruto was about to tell her when something inside of him screamed at him not too. He decided to listen to it as it had saved his life many times before. He shaking his head said "Never mind."

She shrugging said "Now the color orange is okay sometimes in small doses, but not all the time in one big dose."

Naruto groaned again and thought " _Troublesome._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, with Naruto still being tied to the post, it was now morning and in walked Sakura. She daydreaming about her Sasuke-kun blinked spotting the baka still tied to the post. She snorting thought "That's what the baka gets for being such a idiot."

She then hearing someone walk into the training ground gained hearts in her eyes spotting Sasuke. Sasuke brooding about having to go to the grocery store to buy more tomatoes scowled spotting his worse fan-girl. He looking past her spotting Naruto tied to the post, snorted and thought " _Stupid dobe. He and the useless fan-girl are going to get me killed_."

He then walking over to the nearby tree leaned against it and closed his eyes. Sakura running over to him asked "Will you go out with me Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke not even opening his eyes said coldly "No!"

Sakura hearing this deflated for about five seconds before she asked again. This continued on for the next three hours, and Sasuke was ready to snap, when a poof of smoke Kakashi appeared. He eye smiled when Sakura screeched you're late. His eyes then opened as Naruto was supposed to scream at him also. His eyes moving to Sasuke, looked him over, it then moved to Sakura and looked her over. His eyes moving to where he thought Naruto would be blinked not spotting him there. His eyes then moving to the stumps gained wide eyes spotting Naruto soaked to his skin still tied to the post. He cursing in his head cut Naruto down and watched as Naruto finally fell to the ground. He looking at Naruto cursed as Naruto had been here all night and it had stormed last night, bad. He moving over to Naruto checked to see if he was wounded in any way. He sighed in relief when he wasn't and started to shake Naruto awake. What Kakashi didn't know was that Tsukuyomi had told him not to put up with anymore shit from anyone. Klaus had told him to maul or maim his team the next time he see's them for showing just how much they cared for him. The eyes had shown him what it would do if some people left it tied to a wooden post all night. Shadow had told Naruto to beat the people that left him tied to the post, until they were blue and black all over. So Kakashi shaking Naruto awake was about to get real bad, extremely quickly or in the words of Drake it was about to go from 0 to 100 real quick. Naruto snapped his eyes open revealing his gray Rinnegan with slitted black sclerae. Naruto grabbing Kakashi's hand roared " **SHINRA TENSEI!** "

Kakashi was blasted back, crashing through several trees, until he literally landed right in the middle of a team eight training session. Naruto leaning up blurred toward Sasuke and sent him flying in the other direction, making him crash into a team ten training session. Naruto appearing in front of Sakura, kneed the wide eyed girl hard in her chest making her hunch over. He then with a snarl on his face said " **Shinra Tensei!"**

Sakura was then launched through the air, crashing through trees into a team nine training session. He sniffing the air, dashed towards Kakashi's scent.

Kakashi himself had just gotten to his feet, but was holding his side as all of his ribs hurt. He was wondering what the hell had just happened. One minute he's shaking Naruto awake, the next he's crashing through trees. He then hearing someone call his name blinked and turned to find Kurenai and her team looking at him with concern. Akamaru smelling something heading their way barked it to Kiba. Kiba turning his head said "Kurenai-sensei something is heading this way and fast."

Shino having spread his bugs said "Whatever it is it's pissed off and practically exhaling chakra."

Hinata with her Byakugan gasped and said "It's Naruto-kun but something's strange about him."

Kurenai hearing this turned her head looking in the direction all three of her students were, gasped when Naruto literally jumped down from the sky. Akamaru now getting Naruto's scent instantly whimpered and rolled on his back, placing his tail between his legs. Kiba knowing what this meant sniffed the air, and felt terror fill his very veins. He taking a few steps back said "How in the hell does he have such a strong alpha scent."

Growling could then be heard, and the smoke from Naruto's landing cleared. Kurenai gasped spotting Naruto's eyes. They were not the calm ocean blue they normally were. No they were a furious gold that promised pain. Naruto eye's scanning on everyone stopped when they landed on Kakashi. Naruto forming a lance in his right hand blurred toward Kakashi, who with wide eyes barely managed to avoid being impaled by said lance. Naruto spotting this jumped and took a swipe at Kakashi. Kakashi replacing himself with a log, quickly revealed his sharingan. He was told to duck and he was glad he did or he'd be missing his head. Naruto standing in front of Kakashi growled. Kakashi looking at him asked "What is the meaning of this Naruto?"

Naruto snarling said " **You left me tied to that fucking post all night while a fucking Storm raged on. I'm gonna make you regret it, you and the other two who left me tied to the post**."

Kakashi hearing this gained wide eyes and said "That was an accident Naruto, let it go."

Naruto baring his fangs snarled and said " **No I have let to many things go in my life and I'm tired of it.** "

He then howled out " **I'M NEVER LETTING ANYONE WALK OVER ME AGAIN**."

He then blurred forward and Kakashi was forced to start dodging attacks from Naruto. What made Kakashi afraid was that with each swing Naruto's attack were getting faster and faster. He thanked Kami when a swarm of bugs shot towards Naruto. Naruto as if sensing them turned and unleashed a torrent of black fire from his mouth. He then blurred toward Shino who had wide eyes. Shino was then hunched over as a fist was lodged into his chest. Naruto growling said " **Stay the fuck out of my business bug boy. I don't want to hurt you**."

He then took off towards Kakashi again, who had summoned a dog and sent it to the Hokage for help. Naruto was about to swing at Kakashi, when he felt what looked like someone poking him. He turning snarled spotting Hinata. He vanishing kicked her through a lot of trees until she landed beside Kurenai. Naruto turning back to Kakashi was about to attack him again, when he found himself incapable of movement. His eyes moving down growled spotting a shadow. His eyes moving to Shikamaru who was standing beside Ino and Chouji growled out " **Let me go now**."

Shikamaru shaking his head said "I can't do that Naruto so just give up before Ino enters your mind and makes you stop."

Naruto hearing this felt his rage boil up. He activating his Rinnegan and making Kakashi, Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino gasp said " **Fools. Bansho Teni'n!** "

Shikamaru gained wide eyes when he was literally pulled towards Naruto and his shadow possession jutsu was defeated. Naruto punching Shikamaru in the jaw said " **Stay out of my business**."

He then turning to Chouji was who was rolling towards him growled reared his fist back and punched Chouji. Everyone felt their eyes widen when Chouji was stopped and blasted backwards. Naruto spotting Ino going through handsigns blurred in front of her with his right hand raised. He then growled out " **Mind your business. Shinra Tensei**!"

Ino was then launched much like Sakura had been, this time landing in training ground seven. Asuma spotting this got out his trench knives and rushed Naruto. Naruto spotting this snarled and to the shock and terror of Asuma summoned a bunch of sharp spears. They launched at Asuma and soon the man found himself in a battle for his very life. Naruto turning to Kakashi growled and dashed forward. He was an inch away from him when he was kicked by a green blur. He rolling to a stop stood to his feet and snarled spotting Team Gai. Gai being the one who kicked him said "Yosh How unyouthful of you attacking your sensei and team like this."

Naruto hearing this got even more pissed and started to tap into the chakra of the Kyuubi. This was not good for Team Gai or Kakashi for that manner as Naruto roared this time, and shook all of the training ground eight. His body also bulked up and the already sharp claws at the tip of his fingers thickened. Naruto now with red triple slitted Rinnegan eyes snarled and said " **Stop getting in my way.** "

He then dashed forward, and Gai tried to block a punch from Naruto. His eyes widened feeling his arm break from said punch, even with him wearing weights. He was then blasted backward. Naruto not even stopping dashed toward Lee and before the green clad boy could move his top was torn open as multiple slashes appeared on his chest and stomach. Neji with his Byakugan tried to find Naruto, but all he could catch was a glimmer. Naruto appearing directly behind Neji slammed his elbow into the Hyuga forcing him to the ground in pure agony. Ten-Ten tossing Kunai everywhere, gained wide eyes when they were shredded. She was then hunched over, and kicked into a tree. Naruto then dashing towards Kakashi, blinked when Gai tried to kick him again. He catching Gai's legs slammed the man into the ground, and tossed him into the trying to stand Neji. All of Gai's bones had been broken from that slam and he colliding with Neji wearing his weights broke Neji's bones. Lee getting up dashed toward Naruto with his weights off. Naruto sensing this, held up his hand and said " **Persistent Pest. Stay down Shinra Tensei!** "

Lee was hit with a wall of pure gravity and collided with the already unconscious Ten-Ten and rendered himself unconscious. Naruto turning to Kakashi dashed forward and Kakashi being terrified thanked Kami when a group of Anbu appeared in front of him and Naruto. Naruto spotting this growled and said " **Move now!** "

A tiger masked anbu stepping forward said "You need to calm down Uzumaki-san or I will make you."

Naruto tilting his head said " **You can't make me do a damn thing anymore.** "

The anbu hearing this went through handsigns and summoned a bunch of wooden foxes. They attached to Naruto and the anbu attempted to force the Kyuubi's chakra back. His eyes widened when that didn't work. Naruto snarling blurred and all of the wooden foxes were destroyed. Naruto snarling at the foolish anbu said " **I hate you all.** "

He then throwing his hand into the air roared " **CHIBAKU TENSEI!** "

All of the anbu gained wide eyes when they were literally ripped up from the ground and forced into the sky. The eyes got wide when chunks of earth started ripping from the ground and started to crush them. The tiger masked anbu was the last one hit with the earth, before the ball crashed to the ground and broke apart revealing a large group of hurt anbu. Naruto growling at Kakashi dashed forward, and Kakashi was ready to fight for his life, when Sarutobi showed up in his battle gear. He looking at Naruto with hard eyes said "Naruto stop this foolishness now."

Naruto growling said **"I will not stop until he pays for what he did. I will not stop until they all pay for what they did**."

Sarutobi hearing this said "Don't give into the hatred of the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto."

Naruto snorting said " **This isn't it's hatred old man. It's one hundred percent mine.** "

Sarutobi hearing this said "Naruto you must forgive him and your teammates for whatever they did."

Naruto hearing this asked " **Just like I must forgive the civilians and shinobi who took pleasure in making me suffer because of the fox in my stomach? Just like I'm supposed to forgive my FATHER for sealing said fox inside of me? Just like I'm supposed to forgive you for hiding my heritage from me?** "

Sarutobi felt his entire body chill as he asked "How did you find out?"

Naruto growling said " **Someone actually gives a damn about me. My fucking mother told me last night when she visited me in my mindscape after that fucktard left me tied up to a wooden post, all night during a MOTHERFUCKING STORM!** "

Sarutobi hearing this turned to Kakashi and said "We'll be talking about this after we find some way to calm him down."

Naruto howled loudly and said " **I'll calm down after I make him pay.** "

Naruto then dashed past Sarutobi who felt his eyes widen at Naruto's speed. Naruto about to bring his claws down on Kakashi, growled when he was stopped by snakes wrapping around him. He shaking with barely contained rage, growled at Anko who was looking at the damage he did with wide eyes. Naruto pumping chakra into his body was trying to break the snakes, but they kept coiling tighter around him. He was about to breath black fire on the snakes, when Yugao appeared with her sword poised at his throat. Naruto feeling the sword at his throat growled very loudly. Hana then appeared with all three of her dogs in front of Naruto growling. Naruto was practically foaming at the mouth now. Kurenai getting in front of Naruto said "Naruto-kun you need to let this go and calm down."

Naruto hearing this unleashed what they hadn't felt yet, his killing intent. Sarutobi nearly had an heart attack witnessing the village burning by Naruto's hands. Kakashi was trying to stop himself from throwing up as he could see Naruto killing him a million different ways. Anko shivered at the power and malice behind Naruto's killing intent. Hana was trying not freeze like Kiba at the killing intent. Yugao was barely stopping her hand from trembling from the killing intent. Kurenai felt like running away from the killing intent. Naruto with all of his teeth glinting with murderous intent said " **You traitors. Like the old man over there you side with him.** "

He then started to really and try to get out of the snakes, not even caring that his movement was causing Yugao's sword to dig into his neck. Anko shaking her head got extremely nervous and said "Kid we don't even know you, how are we traitors?"

Naruto hearing this howled very loudly and said " **You liar. You're Snake, the one behind me is Cat, the girl with the dogs is Wolf and the one in front of me is Raven. I never forget someone who was friendly or protected me.** "

He then figuring out how to escape, used the power of Shadow and appeared in a tree above Kakashi. This shocked everyone as they didn't even see him move. Naruto jumping down from the tree set his murderous quadrupled slitted red Rinnegan eyes on Kakashi, who shit his pants. Naruto dropping down on all fours said " **I'm gonna make you pay**."

Naruto was about to dash forward when Iruka appeared with Ayame holding a hot steaming bowl of ramen. Naruto spotting the ramen, felt his stomach growl. He was trying to stay focused on making Kakashi pay, but the scent of his favorite food was getting to him. Ayame slowly walking towards him with a gentle smile on her face said "Let it go Naruto-kun. Just let it go."

Naruto hearing this growled as Ayame and Iruka were on Kakashi's side and Ayame was using ramen to calm him down. He feeling his stomach start to bite him, dug his claws into the ground and let loose the loudest howl anyone had ever heard. He then capping his killing intent, and stopping the flow of Kyuubi's chakra stood to his feet. He feeling his bulk vanish, ignored as three of the four slits vanished. He allowing the Rinnegan to deactivate glared with hate filled gold eyes. He walking over to the bowl of ramen and took it from Ayame he walking away from her and Iruka growled out "Klaus was right. Only trust yourself and maybe your family."

He stopping and glaring over his shoulder said "Everyone else is just out to stab you in the back or in the heart with a white oak ash dagger." His eyes roaming the training ground looked at the people still standing and said "Traitors the lot of you."

He then turning around took two steps and vanished. Sarutobi once he was gone rounded on Kakashi and asked "What the hell did he mean when he said you left him out in that horrible storm last night tied to a wooden post?"

Kakashi putting his headband down grabbed his ribs and asked "Can I answer that after we all go to the hospital."

Sarutobi was about to say no when he took a look around and spotted all of the hurt shinobi and kunoichi. He sighing said "Yes. Yugao, Anko Kurenai, Hana and Asuma collect the injured and take them to the hospital. Iruka escort Ayame to the ramen stand in case Naruto heads there. If he isn't there try to track him down."

He then hearing a yes sir, teleported to his office and sent a letter to Jiraiya telling him he needed to get to the village yesterday. He sending that one, wrote a letter that was going to get him hurt badly. He wrote a letter to Tsunade explaining to her that her godson was alive and had been for almost 14 years now and that more would be explained if she reported to the village as fast as possible. He sending that letter, closed his eyes and waited for his old teammates to walk in and complain. He didn't have to wait long as all three walked in and said "Sarutobi we need to do something about the jinchuriki he just defeated a group of anbu, two elite jonin, 10 genin and nearly killed two of those said genin. His own teammates for that manner."

Sarutobi was about to say something when he suddenly felt killing intent he had hoped he wouldn't be feeling for a while. He blanching ran to the window ignoring the questioning looks on his teammates faces. He looking at the south gate blanched as he could see a very pissed off Tsunade stomping her way towards his office, with her assistant behind her apologizing to people. The pet pig was trying to keep up with her. He turning around walked over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. His teammates were confused, and got even more confused when he started writing out his last will and testament. Danzo wondering why Sarutobi was doing this walked over to the window and looked out it. He spotting Tsunade instantly understood what Sarutobi was doing. He gimping to the door said "Well I can see that you're busy Sarutobi. I'll come back another time."

Sarutobi hearing this said "You even think about setting a pinky toe out that door and I'll place all of the blame on you."

Danzo blanched at this and asked "Are you mad she'd kill me and use my bones as earrings."

Sarutobi said "She's probably going to do that anyway, if we're lucky."

The other two confused asked "Who is this person you two seem to be so afraid of?"

Sarutobi looking up from the will said in union with Danzo "Senju Tsunade has returned to the village hidden in the leaves and is in a murderous mood."

Both elders hearing this blanched and turned to leave, but sadly it was too late as the door was ripped off the frame by a very angry Tsunade Senju who asked "What the hell do you mean my godson is alive and has been for the past 13 years?"

Sarutobi looking down at the will dated it and thought " _I'll see you soon sensei, Biwako-chan_."


End file.
